


The Little Things

by softomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softomi/pseuds/softomi
Summary: If there was one phrase that could describe Miya Atsumu, it would be “all talk, no action.”.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	The Little Things

If there was one phrase that could describe Miya Atsumu, it would be “all talk, no action.”. Of course the only person who ever said this about Atsumu was his brother Osamu. In the way Osamu put it, “He’ll say that he has the biggest dick but won’t participate in the dick showing contest.”. When you heard this, you couldn’t contain the laughter from spilling out of your mouth. Atsumu, banging his fist on the table, stood to his feet with a scowl; hollering in his brother’s restaurant that he’d gladly do the dick showing contest with him right then and there. But Osamu’s description of his brother was spot on when the male sat back down, crossing his arms to grumble about the fact that his dick was indeed bigger.

All in all, when you look at your boyfriend. The phrase definitely suited him well.

“I’m not coming to the party.” Atsumu states blatantly in the middle of dinner.

Your news of a promotion at work brought initial excitement in the both of you, but as soon as you mentioned the celebration party your coworkers were throwing for you, distaste sat on his tongue. Many people painted Atsumu as a party goer, but unlike his teammate Bokuto who joined any party regardless of the occasion, Atsumu only loved parties centered around him. That’s just how he preferred it.

“Okay.” You lifted the spoon to your lips.

Atsumu lays his utensils down on the table, “I’m serious.” He crosses his arms, “I’m not going, so don’t expect me there.”

Your lips curl, sending him a reassuring smile, “Babe, it’s okay. You don’t have to come, I brought it up in case you wanted to. But if you don’t, then that’s fine.”

He narrows his eyes as if he’d detect some sort of lying in you, “Okay.”. It’s all he says before he continues to eat.

But you knew him all too well.

Ten minutes after the celebration of your promotion started, you spotted him. Awkwardly standing at the entrance of the restaurant, looking out of place and lost, a big bouquet of roses in his hands, Atsumu can’t hide the way the tips of his ears turn red when you notice him. You stood from your seat, skipping towards him, your hands tucked behind you as you land on both of your feet in front of him. Your cheeky smile as you grab the roses from his hands makes him flustered.

“I thought you said you weren’t coming.” You send him a look, one that he knows too well as you teasing him.

Atsumu clears his throat, checking the nonexistent watch on his wrist, he attempts to look suave, “Well, I had some time and thought I’d just pop by for a bit.” He sees the way your eyes sparkle, “and well, Osamu wanted me to tell you congratulations on your promotion and that he’s very proud of you.”

Your eyes fall onto the roses before looking up towards him, “Well, tell Osamu thank you very much and thank you for stopping by, it means a lot to me.” Your fingers drag themselves against his cheek, softly pulling him by the ear to place a soft kiss near his lips.

Atsumu is quick, he captures your lips as you attempt to pull away. He manages to steal a kiss from you, “But, I’m proud of you more.”

“I know.” You smile, “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“Please stay!” Your coworkers squeal from behind you.

You turn to hiss as the sqealing females but Atsumu wraps an arm around your shoulder, “Well, if they insist, then I must.” He nearly dodges your attempt to elbow him in the abdomen.

Atsumu was the best at hiding behind his words. Osamu says that this was a trait that Atsumu grew into. This made Atsumu terrible at communication about anything he really wanted. Sure, he could voice when he was hungry or when he was trying a new move at practice. But he made a terrible communicator when it came to anything serious.

“I don’t like it.” Atsumu grumbles as you place a bandaid onto his cheek.

You frown and he hates it when you look so disappointed at him, “It’s okay.” Your voice whispers.

Atsumu doesn’t like the words come out of your mouth, “It’s not okay. Would it be okay if I flirted with some girl in front of you? You’d hit her too if you were in my position.”

You nod, your thumb rubbing against his cheek, “You know I wasn’t flirting with him.” Unlike his heated demeanor, you were calm, trying to quell your lover of the flame in his head.

“Whatever.” Atsumu pushes you off him to make way to the bedroom. The slam of the door causes you to jolt in your spot, “Don’t bother me.” He practically shouts at the closed door.

Your head falls in a tilt, letting out a sigh as you follow to the bedroom door. When you open it wide, you can see him, huffing and puffing, as if preparing himself for the worst; as if somewhere along the line, you had decided that you no longer wanted to be with him. As if, in his mind that never stops thinking, you had suddenly decided that other men were far more superior than him.

“I said don’t bother me.” He huffs, his chest rising and falling, “I want to be alone.” He puffs as a small tear falls down his cheek, “Go away.”

And yet, the moment you sink into his chest, he wraps his arms around you, nuzzling himself into the crook of your neck, “You’re such a big baby.” You whisper into his ear.

If you combine his two traits, all talk no action and his inability to communicate properly, it creates a conversation that even he doesn’t understand.

“It’s a big dinner party.” Atsumu follows you around the house, “Only for the member of the Jackals and their wives, fiance’s, long time partners and such.”

“Oh.” You say, holding the laundry basket in your hands while turning towards him, “So girlfriends aren’t allowed.”

Atsumu prompty lifts the basket from your hands, “Well Omi is bringing his girlfriend, but they’ve been dating for years now and the dinner party is supposed to be ‘bring a plus one that’s a relationship type’ thing.”

“Ah.” You nod your head, “Makes sense makes sense. We’ve been only dating for what, two years now.” You take the basket from his hands, “Yeah, we’re definitely not relationship material. In fact.” You abruptly turn at the bedroom door to look at him, “I might just find myself a new boyfriend.”

“Babe.” Atsumu calls out, “That’s not what I meant. The invitation just says serious couples only.”

It didn’t take long for the dinner party to be a drag. Maybe if he had just admitted to you that he thought a serious relationship meant more than two years together, just maybe, you’d be standing right next to him. Instead, you had sent him a series of texts, photos of you in your pajamas, showing him that you indeed were not in a relationship. And just as he’d about to relent and apologize, your call fills his cell phone screen.

“Hey.” He answers the call a little too eagerly, “Look, I wanted to say sorry.”

“For what?” You state innocently.

Atsumu looks amongst the crowd of couples in the venue, “What I meant was, do you think this is a relationship?”

He can hear chattering from your end, it causes slight confusion in him as you speak, “Well, what do you think?”

“Me?” Atsumu notices the faint outline of familiarity amongst the crowd, “I think.” Atsumu straightens up, a smug tug on his lips when you turn in the crowd to look at him, “I don’t think I could go a day without you.”

You walk amongst the crowd and he follows, “Are you proposing?”

“Are you running away from me?” He holds the phone to his ear, watching as you turn once more in the room just to stick your tongue out at him.

“I don’t think I could go a day without you.” You tease into the phone.

“Oh, you’re so going to get it.” Atsumu ends the call.

You squeal as he wiggles his way to you, barely clutching you by the wrist to pull you into him. Your arms find themselves around his neck and his around your waist.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Atsumu’s lips barely hover over yours, “I know a place.”

“Is it the onigiri place two blocks down.”

Atsumu presses a kiss to your lips, “God, you’re perfect.”


End file.
